eranofarcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Diamonds/Outline
Act 1: Setting the Stage *Rick Falcon middle name, he's rich and Ashley Weber drive down the A25 to Bridgewater. They discuss the nature of metahumans, of secret identities, and of superheroes in general. Rick mentions "The Game" and what it means to be a part of it. non-infodump for a character to explain information to someone who should already know it. Ashley describes her Manifestation and beginning as a crime fighter dream comment, Rick talks about mundanes who are in The Game. He also discusses Blue Diamond, and why the Hallerton Champions of Justice have sent him to kill him. *Rick arrives at the Falcon Bridgewater mansion, now in the possession of his mother (who is not enthusiastic about his participation in The Game). He meets with Cole Riggs ("Ace") and discusses his game plan. The first thing Rick will do is spend a week in Bridgewater as a "civilian" in high profile locations. After that he will fade from the spotlight for about another week, before starting to act openly as Domino. *Rick and Ashley visit some of the hotspots of Bridgewater (inc. Mana's Beach, the Riverfront, etc.) Rick openly flirts w/ various women at several nightclubs. Ashley grudgingly tolerates this and even comments that if her sister Stacy were there, she would make sure Rick doesn't accidentally hit on any lesbians. However, at this point Rick doesn't hook up with anyone else. Compares Ashley the "hot" sister (who is quite intelligent) and Stacy the "smart" one (and why he doesn't dare consider her hot). *As Domino, Rick meets first with Stonewall (aka Paul Green), the current head (along with Iron Woman) of the Bridgewater Heroes Council. Stonewall discusses the various resources that Bridgewater can put at Domino's disposal, including money and resources (such as a cell phones that pages and sends text messages excerpt?), assistance from other superheroes, and the services of other individuals affiliated with The Game. someone who tracks the history of objects by touch, etc. He also explains he will set up a metting with the "civilian" liaison of the Bridgewater Police Department, to take place several nights later. *Domino meets with the liaison, Larry Breckinridge, the Director of the Metahuman Crimes Division of the BPD. They discuss the info that the BPD currently has on the Fred Huntzinger homicide, and why they think an arrest will be difficult if not impossible to make. The DC tells Domino that if evidence points to a reasonable suspect in the case, and that suspect turns up dead, it will likewise be difficult to prosecute that case hint but that in that event, he would prefer that Domino not operate out of Bridgewater again. Domino accepts these terms. *Evidence indicates that Huntziger (The Hawk Man) was shot from a particular building overlooking the square in Capital Center where he was to anonymously receive a civic award. A number of businesses operate out of that building; the janitorial service hired by the landlord reported an employee who quit the day after the shooting. However, this employee did not have roof access. Blue Diamond is suspected because of the difficulty of pointing to a specific suspect, and because this is his speciality. Larry Breckenridge mentions the death of Kenny Travers ("The Pigeon Man") in passing as another crime that Blue Diamond may have committed as part of a double homicide. *Domino meets with ? who has been keeping a file on suspected Blue Diamond activities. He says that based on information taken from various Syndicate members, Blue Diamond is extremely difficult to contact. The best hope of finding him is to set up a fake contract. Domino suggests creating a fake secret identity for this purpose. Domino's idea is a superhero named Laser Wolf, whose power is allegedly the ability to shoot beams of energy from his eyes. In reality, the effects are faked through several gadgets. Act 2: Hunting Down Blue Diamond *Dressed as Laser Wolf, Rick Falcon accompanies Iron Woman and Stonewall on several missions fighting crimes in Bridgewater. On several of these, "Laser Wolf" feigns being inexperienced and dangerous as a crime fighter. Over the course of about a month, his reputation spreads through the Bridgewater crime fighting community. *During this same time span, Domino also carries out several missions. On at least one, Cole Riggs appears as Laser Wolf, to create the impression that he is a separate figure from Domino. is not the first time that Ace has been used in such a subterfuge. Several other superheroes help him gather information on the criminal underground and Blue Diamond. Finally, he sets up a fake incident in which Laser Wolf accidentally kills one of the associates of The Wasp (which is, in fact, a fake secret identity created by the Heroes Council when they need a villain). "The Wasp" makes arrangements to contact Blue Diamond to hire him to kill "Laser Wolf". Wasp explains that he holds Laser Wolf more responsible for this death than he does Iron Woman, who was also present, and that having her killed, especially so soon after the death of The Hawk Man, would be "biting off more than he can chew". *Secret arrangements are made between The Wasp and Blue Diamond to set up the hit on Laser Wolf. Act 3: Killing Blue Diamond *? *Domino tracks Blue Diamond down to an warehouse; some sort of conflict ensues; Domino gets the drop on Blue Diamond and shoots him with a Solarian surplus assulat rifle w/ extended stock. Category:The Game Category:NaNo